Various types of manned and unmanned undersurface vehicles (UUVs) have been developed in recent years for military, homeland security, underwater exploration and other purposes. These devices typically resemble a torpedo or small submarine, yet are typically capable of sophisticated underwater tasks including reconnaissance, ordnance neutralization, ship repair and the like.
At present, however, the full potential of UUVs is limited by the propulsion and control systems currently available for such devices. For very slow-moving systems, for example, very precise control is typically desired, yet this level of control is not generally available from conventional control fin assemblies. Moreover, conventional fin assemblies typically jut out from the body of the vehicle, and may therefore be susceptible to breakage or deformity when the UUV is deployed in highly-demanding environments (e.g. from the air or a submarine) if the fins are not sufficiently reinforced. Further, fin assemblies tend to be less precise when operating in reverse, thereby limiting the maneuverability of the vehicle, particularly at low speeds. Other problems associated with various conventional fin assemblies include cost, mechanical complexity, excess acoustic noise, control authority and survivability. Although the above concerns are addressed by propelling and steering the vehicle with a variable blade pitch impeller, concerns remain in efficiently actuating the various control blades of such impellers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to create a vehicle control and propulsion system that is able to precisely drive and steer the vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to create a control system and technique that is effective at low speeds, that does not increase fin surface area of the vehicle, that operates effectively in reverse, and that operates without complex linkages at a relatively low cost. Moreover, it is desirable to create efficient actuation systems and techniques for such control and propulsion systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.